


Peaceful Slumber

by FrostyFingers



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFingers/pseuds/FrostyFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn it, Red, I can't sleep!" She shouted. The exhaustion was catching up with her and she would bet he was trying to piss her off. - Lizzie seems to struggle with nightmares and Red is there to help [Lizzington]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> These little one-shots happen after watching TBL at 4 am. I'm obviously always too wired to go back to bed (what's work anyway?) and then I have to write. Special thanks goes to the girl that really went out of her way again to make this good, jackandsamforever. Thank you, hun! To all my fellow shipmates, please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: It seems as if I don't even own my feels anymore. Thank you TBL for killing me.

"You look like hell, Lizzie." Were the first words out of his mouth as FBI agent Elizabeth Keen walked into the safe house he was currently occupying.

She shot him a glare that would've killed other men, not this man though. "And they say you're charming," she said through clenched teeth.

Red chuckled whole-heartedly and watched as she stepped closer and then sank down next to him on the sofa with a deep sigh. He frowned upon seeing the dark circles under her eyes. "You do look like hell, Lizzie," he repeated softly.

"I know." The FBI agent sighed.

"Something wrong?" Red asked as he put his arm on the back of the couch, almost touching her shoulder, but not quite.

She sighed again and let her head drop backwards, almost recoiling in shock when she hit his arm. He squeezed her shoulder to let her know she should stay, and slowly Liz started to relax a little.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Yes… and when I do manage to sleep, the nightmares come to haunt me," she told him honestly.

Red frowned in displeasure at that statement. He pulled his arm from under her head, ignoring the little noise of protest, and stood. Turning to Liz, he extended his hand to her. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand without thinking and let him pull her up. "Where are we going? Can't I just sit here for a while?" He ignored her as he pulled her down the corridor. "Red, I'm exhausted. I just want to rest for a while."

He opened a door at the end of the hallway and gently pushed her inside. "And rest is what you will get," he said motioning at the bed.

"What? Red, no!" She started complaining, but he didn't want to hear any of it as he took her coat from her shoulders.

"You wouldn't believe how comfortable this bed is, Lizzie."

"Red –"

"You'll feel better after catching forty winks, believe me," he continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Red, I –"

"And no worries, I will wake you up for work. You can just relax for a while."

"Damn it, Red, I can't sleep!" She shouted. The exhaustion was catching up with her and she would bet he was trying to piss her off.

But his expression just softened with sympathy. "Do you trust me, Lizzie?"

"What? I… yes," she answered, confusion clear in her tired eyes.

"Trust me, Lizzie." He smiled at her and gently pushed her towards the bed until her knees hit the mattress and she was forced to sit down. "Would you like to borrow some clothes to sleep in? I hardly see those skinny jeans being comfortable, especially when trying to sleep."

She thought of refusing, but the pants really wouldn't be that comfortable. So she sighed and nodded slowly. "That would be great, thank you." His smile couldn't have been bigger as he left the room and came back within minutes, carrying an armful of clothes, obviously in sleeping attire now himself. "Did you raid a department store?" She grinned.

"Hum… I wasn't exactly sure with what you'd feel comfortable," he answered, and put the clothes on the mattress. "Feel free to rummage around." He was biting the inside of his cheek as the tick under his left eye came to life. He must have been nervous, which was actually kind of endearing.

Without hesitation, Liz took two items from the heap and stood, placing her palm against his chest. "Thank you, Red," she said softly and made her way to the bathroom.

He found himself glued to the spot as he waited for her to return. When she walked back into the bedroom, his jaw almost dropped to the floor. She was wearing one of his button-downs and a pair of boxer shorts. Of all the things to wear, she had to choose these. She was a sight for sore eyes, and it made him swallow hard.

Not wanting to creep her out with his staring, Red took the heap of clothes and put them on a nearby chair before he turned to the bed and pulled the covers back for her. She shot him a tired smile as she walked past him and slid under them. He smiled back at her as he tucked the covers around her and then rounded the bed, starting to get in as well.

"Uhm… Red?"

"Lizzie, tru –"

"I trust you, stop saying that." She rolled her eyes and continued watching him. "Just… what are you doing?"

He slipped in beside her and turned his head. "I will be making sure that the nightmares stay away."

She snorted. "Right. Like that's possible."

"You haven't tried yet, you might be surprised."

"If this is a cheap shot to get me into bed…" She made the warning clear.

"Oh, please, Lizzie. You are already in my bed. And anyway, I'd be using another cheap trick for that." He winked at her and then stretched out his arm, inviting her into his chest.

"I can't believe this," she mumbled to herself as she scooted closer to him and tentatively put her head on his chest, feeling his arm close around her back so he could hold her properly.

He sighed and the air ruffled her hair slightly. "Just relax, sweetheart. I promise you, there will be no funny business."

"I know," she replied softly and threw her arm around his waist, hugging him closer. "Thank you, Red."

He pressed a gentle kiss into her hair. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"G'night," she whispered, and actually fell asleep shortly soon after.

When she woke the following morning, Liz felt better than she had in weeks. She was rested and warm and more than comfortable right now. The source of her warmth was soft and felt heavenly. Liz snuffled a little and her sense of smell came to life at the familiar scent. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but skin. She took a moment to figure out what happened and then remembered how she had climbed into bed with Red. Now she was apparently tucked into his side, her face buried in his neck and she was feeling better than ever. She tried to tell herself that the fluttering in her heart didn't have anything to do with the current circumstances.

As carefully as possible, Liz pulled her head back to get a glimpse at a hopefully sleeping Red. She seemed to be lucky: his eyes were closed and he actually looked more than relaxed, which in turn made him look younger overall. His lips were slightly parted and Liz thought how adorable that was. If she just had her cell so she could take a picture. Raising a finger, she gently traced the bottom lip, feeling how soft it was under her touch. She wondered how it would feel to kiss him.

Well, he seemed to be asleep…

Feeling bold, she leaned down and placed the softest of kisses on his parted lips. He hummed a little, but didn't wake, so she leaned in again, this time lingering longer.

"Lizzie?" He whispered sleepily against her mouth. She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound and tried scooting away, but his arm around her waist tightened and she couldn't get away. "You're jumpy, sweetheart," he said, his voice rough and lower than usual.

"Red, I-I…" She didn't know what to say. She was panicking, her heart was racing. What was she supposed to do?

"Sweetheart, calm down. I won't hold it against you." He slowly blinked and opened his eyes to look at her. "I haven't slept that peacefully in years. And boy did I like the waking up part."

"Red," she stressed his name.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't hold it against you and I won't. But I really did like it."

She felt herself blushing slightly. "You did?" She asked shyly.

"I did." He smiled.

Her eyes moved over his face, taking every detail in; for the first time really seeing the man he was and not the criminal his actions made him.

Before she could change her mind, Liz leaned down and kissed him again. A surprised sound came from his throat as she moved her lips over his until he finally responded and kissed her back. After a while she pulled back, the need to breathe too demanding. His eyes opened and he was panting slightly, his lips already slightly swollen.

"Just… what happened to 'no funny business'?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Instead of answering, Liz shot forward and kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth to shut him up. This time it didn't take him as long to react, and he started kissing her back passionately. He flipped her onto her back, covering her body with his, and let his hands roam over her sides while his lips never left hers. The little moan she couldn't hold in told him that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

The shrill ringing of a cell made them jump apart, and Red reluctantly loosened his grip on her so Liz could grab her cell phone from the nightstand.

"Keen." She listened to the person on the line for a few moments. "What?" She asked and looked around the room, until her eyes found a clock. "Shit!" Liz cursed, and pushed him off her before rolling out of the bed. "I'll be right there, Res." She cursed some more as she struggled to get her pants on.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Why didn't you wake me?!" She asked through clenched teeth. "It's already 9 am! I'm fucking late!"

'9 am?' He thought. He hadn't slept that long in years. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I would sleep more than two hours," he told her.

"Yeah, well you did!" Liz balanced on one leg as she pulled on her ankle boot and then repeated the action with the other boot, cursing when she almost fell over in her haste.

"Can I get you some breakfast?" Red asked.

"Fuck," she swore when she realized she was still wearing his button down. She would have to stop at her house before driving in to work. Grabbing her cell and her coat, Liz stormed out of the bedroom.

Red sighed heavily and let his head fall back onto the pillow. His morning had just gone from amazing to… well still pretty amazing, because he had kissed his Lizzie, but his mood darkened somewhat.

Before he knew it, he felt the mattress dip and found himself tackled by the beautiful brunette; her lips attacking his. He gently held her face between his face as he kissed her back.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie said softly when she pulled away.

Red smiled at her. "It's alright, sweetheart." He leaned up and pecked her lips once more.

"I don't think I've ever slept this peacefully." She caressed his cheek and then climbed off the bed.

"Well, then we should do this again," Red told her with a smirk, watching her walk out of his bedroom once more.

Before she rounded the corner, she turned back and saw him looking at her. "I'll see you tonight," she said, and then shot him a brilliant grin before hurrying away.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. Tonight he would make sure that the alarm was set for her. Though angry, Lizzie was still really hot, but he'd rather not anger her again. She was much more enjoyable in a good mood.


End file.
